Peace in Ohu
by KanbaraGirl77
Summary: Weed has been kidnapped and it is up to Kyoushiro to save him. Mpreg warning at the end.


Peace of Ohu

Kyoushiro x Weed fanfic (Lemon and Mpreg warning)

It was a fine day in the Spring of Ohu. Food was plentiful and there was little strife. It had been three months since Hougen was overthrown. There were still some fights here and there, but they were dealt with easily.

The Ohu soldiers were patrolling the edges of Gajou. One such Ohu soldier was relaxing in the shade of a tree. The Kishu stretched and scratched his neck.

He got up to begin walking toward Gajou. His ear twitched when he heard his friend's voice. "Wait up, dude!" He stopped to wait for his friend.

"Hey Kyoushiro!" yelled Ken running up to him." He stopped, catching his breath. After catching his breath, he spoke.

"What do ya want?" asked Kyoushiro turning around. Ken looked at him, "I can't find the Leader Weed anywhere! Have you seen him at all anywhere?" asked Ken. Kyoushiro shook his head, "No I haven't Ken. Maybe you should ask GB." he said replying. "He's probably looking after the puppies."

"Oh…" said Ken "Thanks for trying to help me! I'll go ask him right now!" he said running away. Kyoushiro began thinking to himself. _"I wonder what Weed is up to." _he muttered to himself. _"I'll ask him myself."_

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Hey Weed." said Gin. "Yes father?" replied Weed.

"There have been sightings of a German shepherd nearby in a human town." said Gin, "And they say he looks like Jerome." Weed's eyes widened, "Really dad?" said Weed standing up.

"Would you like for me to go find him for you, son?" asked Gin. "Please do father." said Weed. "I'll go right away then." said Gin walking out of the room, leaving Weed to think on his own.

"_I really hope Jerome is alive." _thought Weed. "_So much has changed since a year ago after the battle with Hougen. Though there have been fights, they've been rather simple to deal with. I wonder what father had to do when he was leader. Did he have to travel a lot?" _Weed got up and walked outside.

Unknown to Weed, he was being watched by someone.

Someone who wanted payback in blood.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Ah, my love! You have returned!" said a black Doberman. He was looking at a brown female Mastiff at a cave entrance. She walked up to him and licked his cheek. "Of course, Sniper." She placed a medium-sized bird down at his face. "Some food for you. Only the finest birds for my mate."

"Lucy, you always bring me the finest birds to eat." said Sniper as he was eating. Lucy smiled as he ate somewhat quickly. "By the way…" started Lucy with an evil grin on her face. Sniper stopped eating to look at his mate.

"…I saw Gin's son walking out on his own." she said. Sniper's expression turned from confused to anger.

"Gin…has a son?" His anger turned his mouth into an evil grin. "Well, I see you have a plan in mind?" questioned Lucy grinning as well, knowing his answer.

"Yes, I do Lucy." he said. "Here's the plan…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Hmm, I see. Thank you for telling me, ma'am!" said Weed. "Thank you Leader!" said the female dogs he was talking to. "I was just happy to try and help you find your friend!" she said smiling. She walked off into the trees.

"Another problem solved." said Weed smiling. He began walking toward the neighboring town that was close to Gajou. "Leader, wait up!" said Kyoushiro." Weed turned around to see someone else with him.

"Oh Kyoushiro! What are you doing following me?" asked Weed. "Ken was looking for you." said Kyoushiro. "What for?" said Weed.

"Not sure." he said. "But it looked urgent. I don't know what he wants. You better go see him."

"Thanks for telling me. I'll go talk to him." said Weed. He began walking back to Gajou.

"Soooo, what do we do now?" asked the German shepherd next to Kyoushiro. Kyoushiro looked down at him, "Well, we can always mess around with Akame, Alex." he said.

"Yeah, let's do that!" said Alex bouncing around Kyoushiro. "_Just like his father. It's a shame Jerome couldn't see his son grow up." _he thought…

Back at Gajou…

"So what did you want to ask me about, Ken?" asked Weed. "I keep seeing someone in the shadows of the trees nearby. I can't tell who the figure is, but…" began Ken.

"You think someone is stalking me?" said Weed. Ken nodded, "Yes, the figure may be female from what I can tell." he said.

"Are you positive? A female?" asked Weed. "Many female have now come back to the northern Alps because it's safe again. It is quite possible that the shadow could have been female." said Ken.

Weed sighed, "Thank you for telling me, I'll keep some bodyguards with me from now on."

"I'll be going now Leader." said Ken as he got up.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

With Lucy…

"Damnit, someone's seen me!" cursed Lucy as she ran. "Halt at once!" yelled one of the guards. Lucy smirked and stopped. The guard caught up with her.

"What is your business here in Ohu ma'am?" asked the husky guard. "No one can enter Ohu without reason." Lucy turned around with a flirtatious look on her face.

"I just got lost, that's all." she lied. "Ah I see, may I help you in any way ma'am?" he asked grinning.

"Yes, can you help me find a certain someone? It's very important to me that I find him." she said. "He's an Akita Inu."

"Are you searching for Gin-dono?" asked the guard.

"Yes I am, could you lead me to him?" asked Lucy. "I'll lead you to the town he's currently at right now. Follow me ma'am." said the guard turning around. As they began to walk, Lucy grinned evilly, _"Step 1 complete. Now for the second part of our plan."_

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

At the town…

"Lucy!" said Gin in shock. "Yes, it's me." Gin calmed down.

"It's been years since I've seen you last. Not since we buried your mate Terry." he said.

"Yes, I appreciate what you did for me back then." she lied. "I wanted to ask you something." she said.

"What is it?" asked Gin. "Is it true you have a son now?" she smiled. "Yes, I do. His name is Weed." said Gin with a smiled on his muzzle. "Who's his mother?" asked Lucy. "Her name was Sakura. She was a Kishu Inu." said Gin sadly.

"So she died…how exactly?" asked Lucy, knowing the answer already. "From an illness. The last time I saw her was when she was pregnant."

"How exactly did she end up all the way at the forest near the Northern Alps?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know. Someone may have lied to her about my location." said Gin.

Lucy flashed a fake smile, "I haven't the faintest idea on who would have done such a terrible thing to your mate Sakura." she said.

The air filled with sounds of birds, "I have to get going now." said Gin as he left, "Will I see you again?" asked Lucy.

Gin smiled, "You are welcome to visit Ohu anytime."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So you found where Gin's son is?" asked Sniper who was eating a small he had caught.

"Yes, his name is Weed." said Lucy.

"Who the hell names their kid Weed?" laughed Sniper. "Gin did not name his son, someone named GB did apparently." she snickered.

"I've got a plan in mind to teach Gin a lesson in pain." smirked Sniper.

"We kidnap his son and use him as bait."

"When shall we carry this out, dear?" smirked Lucy. "Early tomorrow morning, so get some sleep love." he said, going to his bed.

Lucy yawned and laid down next to him and their pups, snuggling up close to them…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Hello again!" said the female dog the Weed had seen earlier. Weed stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Why hello again!" he said.

The female smiled, "_"Hope this works! If it does, Lucy will give me a huge prize!"_ she thought as she saw her boss behind Weed in the bushes. "Do you need something?" asked Weed. The female shook her head; "I have a surprise for you! But you need to close your eyes first!" she said, putting on a fake smile. Weed did as ordered, he felt something hard hit his head and he blacked out…

"Success!" she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Why hello, son of Gin!" said Lucy as Weed woke up. Weed looked around to see he was tied up. "Who are you!" he asked. "An old friend of your father." she said grinning. Weed felt frightened by her grin.

"And why did you kidnap me?" he asked. Lucy got in his face, "Revenge…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"And you said you saw him near here last, Lila?" said Kyoushiro. Lila nodded, "Yeah, he got hit on the head. I didn't want to create a big scene, so I got you and big brother." she said as they were running, following his scent. Weed's scent trail led to a cave.

"He must be in here!" said Kyoushiro as he started to walk toward the cave.

"Not so fast, Kishu!" yelled the female dog. He paused, "Are you the one who kidnapped the Leader?" he asked, licking his lips. "Yes, I am. And what of it?" she asked. "Lucy promised me good things if I took Weed to her." she said. Kyoushiro charged at her, "Normally, I would not fight a female, but this time is different!" he yelled tossing the female to the side. Lila and Alex followed him into the cave…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Gin?" said Jerome weakly. Gin nodded, "Yes, it's me Gin." he said lifting Jerome onto his back. "I'm taking you back to Ohu." said Gin.

"Thank you…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Kyoushiro!" yelled Weed. Kyoushiro ran up to him, untying him. Weed hugged him back.

"Thank god I found you!" said Kyoushiro. He nodded, "You had no idea how worried I was." he said. 

"Aw, how sweet! A touching reunion!" snickered Lucy walking from behind the wall.

Kyoushiro turned to Lila and Alex, "Get Weed and those pups out of here, I'll handle this bitch!" he yelled running at Lucy. Lila picked up Weed and the siblings ran outside.

"Why did you kidnap Weed?" asked Kyoushiro, biting her in her shoulder. "Why? I wanted revenge on Gin for failing to protect Terry! He died and Gin didn't do a damn thing to save him!" she yelled.

"And now you've mated with his old enemy, Sniper and had pups!" yelled Kyoushiro.

"Yes, Sniper helped me to realize that Ohu is the enemy! He helped me find myself again!" said Lucy slamming Kyoushiro into a wall. He responded by slashing her throat. She fell to the ground, bleeding. "Hopefully you have realized the error of your ways." he said leaving her dying body on the floor.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Leader!" yelled Ken. Alex was helping his sister carry the tired leader. "Weed!"

"Is he okay!" asked Ken. "What happened to him!"

"Yes, he's fine, he just got tired doing all those missions." lied Lila. Ken sighed, "I've told him not to exhaust himself…" he said. He spoke up,

"Gin just got back from his mission, and he's found Jerome!" said Ken. "Our father?" said the two siblings at the same time. Ken nodded, "Yes, would you like to meet him?" he asked. The two nodded.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Jerome, it's good to see you again." said Weed lying on the floor. Weed was resting on a bed of straw that Kyoushiro and his father had made for him.

Jerome nodded, "Yes, I was saved by humans. Your father found me outside the house. He carried me all the way here." he said eating a

small bird. "So you are leader of Ohu now, Weed?" he asked, swallowing the last bit of meat. Weed nodded, "Yes, I am. It as been rather difficult, but my father and Akame have helped." he said licking his face. At that moment, Kyoushiro walked in.

"Ah both of you have woken up!" he smiled, licking his lips. Weed smiled, "Jerome's doing just fine, Kyoushiro!" he said.

Kyoushiro laughed, "Of course he is! He was an assassin at one point!" he smirked.

Jerome smiled, "I see you are doing fine, Kyoushiro." said Jerome. "Oh Jerome, you have a couple of dogs who wish to see you." said Ken walking in the room, Lila and Alex following him.

"Daddy!" they yelled in unison, hugging him. "…My children? My you two have grown big since I've last seen you." said Jerome hugging them back.

"They missed you." said Kyoushiro.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

In Weed's room, he and Kyoushiro were lying on the floor. Unknown to everyone except GB, the two were in a relationship with each other. "I love you, Leader." said Kyoushiro licking Weed's face.

"I love you too." replied Weed.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

(Lemon warning)

"Ahh." moaned Weed as Kyoushiro thrust into his body. "Ahh, so tight!" he moaned. Going at a slow pace, the two mated for hours, or so it seemed to them. They could hear nothing but themselves in their lustful actions…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

(Mpreg)

"So what's up with the Leader, he's been throwing up a lot lately." said Reika. Jerome shook his head, "I don't know, but surely Akame can find out." he said.

Inside, Akame poked Weed's stomach. "That hurts…" he said. Akame blinked, "Odd…" he put his head on Weed's stomach, feeling something move. He pulled back in shock, "Leader…" he began, "You're pregnant!"

To be continued…


End file.
